


[基奈无差] 极海-01

by SuLiuYUN



Category: Gino·Abelard, Nelson·Stirling, 基奈, 基诺, 奈基, 奈尔森, 第101号禁区
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuLiuYUN/pseuds/SuLiuYUN





	[基奈无差] 极海-01

Contextual Reassignment，血族paro

血族Gino×血猎Nelson（互攻，清水无差），HE

没玩游戏之前我听说他俩有一腿，玩了游戏看了番外之后发现原来他俩真的有一腿。

私设Gino实际年龄100+，醒着的时间有23年，剩下的时间都在沉睡；  
Nelson还是24，但有特殊能力。

一个假戏真做，一个一见钟情。

01

Gino发誓，这绝对是他苏醒经历中最糟糕的一次了，独一无二。

毕竟任谁在苏醒的时候发现自己只是被谋杀未遂而遗憾的睁开了双眼这种事实都不会开心，哪怕他是一位血族……是的，一位沉睡许久的高等血族。看来他睡得太久了。

此刻他正心情复杂的看着他的救命恩人用那柄一小时前还插在他胸口上的银制餐刀坦然的用力切开一块坚硬的黑面包。见鬼了，谁知道他从哪儿弄来的黑面包。哦，顺带一提，这柄餐刀的原主人来自另外一位不速之客，不过现在应该已经在地狱里睡大觉了。

最让他心情复杂的也绝不是那把餐刀，而必定是眼前这个人：一丝不苟的白衣，胸前银亮的十字架吊坠，腰间别着一柄造型典雅的镀银匕首。顶着一头在血族间臭名昭著的斯特林家族的标志性浅发，还拥有一对冷似极海的蓝绿色虹膜，却没有带上斯特林家的族徽。

他坐在那里动作优雅的吃掉那块黑面包，同时散发出一股隐秘的危险气息。尽管没在他身上见到任何能杀死血族的常规武器，但他确定，眼前这个血猎绝对有办法在短时间内迅速的干掉任何一个胆敢轻视他一丝一毫的血族。有些时候，他深信自己敏锐的直觉，那人身上有和他一样的气息，就像是……天生猎手。

啧，斯特林家族的人不是一般只负责在两族间的谈判会议上指手画脚吗，这个人又是什么情况？  
冷冰冰的，真像块木头一样。

02

一名血猎救了一位血族，在属于血族的领地里。Gino安静的坐在原地，看着血猎用脱掉手套的修长手指把黑面包慢条斯理的送进嘴里。

而你会发现这双手刚刚轻而易举的捏碎了一个人的喉骨，Gino不无嘲讽地想。

当Gino的视线从对方的手移到脖颈间的时候，他觉得更糟了。那个人……我是说，那个血猎的颈动脉正热烈地跳动，真实体现了其主人的蓬勃生机，以至于Gino不得不强迫自己移开视线以压下身体对鲜血的殷切渴望，该死！他真的睡得太久了！

“你不用进食吗？”血猎清冷的声线突兀的炸响在他身侧，空旷的古堡里回荡出悠长的余音。

Gino眨了眨眼，歪头看着他：“当然要，如果你不介意我吃一点……早餐的话。”很显然，地上那具勉强算的上新鲜的尸体是他早餐的唯一选择。他不认为自己有任何可能品尝到眼前这个血猎看起来品质上乘的血液，毕竟他睡了太久了。他一点也不想被自己刚才的“救命恩人”转头一刀钉死在地板上，那可就太难看了。

那个血猎站起身瞥了他一眼，转身走向了古堡二楼。

到真是不见外，Gino转头开始研究他的早餐，虽然麻烦了点，他也不挑食，可还是最终决定先进行放血，他实在不想直接咬上去。

尽管如此，有些凝固的血液滑进口中的时候，他还是不免又一次感觉，这绝对绝对是他最糟糕的一次苏醒经历。

03

当Gino吃饱喝足的舔掉嘴角不慎粘上的些许血渍时，他看见那个血猎已经绕了回来，正抱臂靠在他身后不远处雕刻精美的栏杆上看着他。Gino看着他不近人情的样子，心底的恶趣味随着回复的气力成正比迅速滋长。

“来尝尝吗，木头。”他撑着头，嘴角露出一道挑衅的笑容，举杯向那个血猎晃了晃里面的血浆。

他正在挑衅一名危险的血猎，而且满心恶劣地等着一声冷哼或者一个刺来的刀锋，然而都没有。

他眼睁睁地看着那个血猎走过来，就着他的杯子抿了一口里面的血浆，而他可耻地愣住了。那个人的颈动脉再次鲜明的暴露在他眼前，轻而易举地唤起他澎湃的欲望。

“不怎么样。”血猎皱了下眉，给了他一个显然达成共识的答案，把杯子递回他的手里。

完了，我好像有点喜欢他。Gino稍有苦恼的想，他看起来比他前一百年遇到的任何人都有趣，无论是只身深入血族领地的能力与魄力，还是他锋利的目光与蓬勃的血液，他居然没有找到任何一个理由讨厌他，而眼前这个人刚刚甚至还救了他一命。

“Nelson，我的名字。”

Gino看着眼前的十字架吊坠划出一道流畅的银弧远离了他，他沉默着凝视他的背影。毫无疑问，一个很优秀的血猎。但是最大的问题

——他看起来根本就不厌恶血族。

“借你一个房间睡觉。”

他听见那个血猎如是说。

04

Nelson当然没有真的睡着，虽然他已经两天没合眼了。但在此之前，他必须得确认一件事。

他让自己的呼吸变得悠长，安静的躺了一会儿，果然听见极轻的脚步声停留在了门口，房间重归寂静。又过了大概5、6分钟，脚步声的主人轻轻的关上了门，离开了这里。

Nelson紧绷的神经终于得以放松，他在刚才与Gino短暂的接触中连续进行了三次精神暗示。前两次毫无疑问以失败告终，而他不确定第三次是否给他争取来了至少足够让他在这儿好好睡一觉的信任。

虽然连续奔波降低了他精神暗示的成功率，但是毫无疑问，他的目标，这位刚从长眠中苏醒的血族领袖也确实拥有和他旗鼓相当的实力。这很好，他喜欢这种有能力的强者，也证实了刚才救下他的决定是正确的。

而现在，他必须开始进行两天以来第一次有效的休息了。

05

Gino站在门口，看着血猎略显苍白的脸和浅色的发丝陷在黑色的枕头里，甚至产生了些许虚幻的脆弱感。

好吧，今天他作为一名血族，在属于血族的领地，连续被两个人类非法入室，第一个人想要杀了他，而第二个人救了他，但救了他的人该死的是个血猎。现在，这个血猎用一种几乎不设防的姿态在他的领地里睡觉，而他隐约感觉自己似乎喜欢上了他……

他又在门口站了一会儿，然后轻轻地关上了门，离开了。

这是他有史以来最糟糕最糟糕的起床经历，但不得不说……

Gino眯了眯眼睛。

现在，他对这个新住户非常感兴趣。


End file.
